Smart terminals have rapidly become widespread, and are becoming more popular than personal computers (PCs). A smart terminal, for example, includes a touch screen that is controllable by a simple gesture, a global positioning system (GPS) device for detecting positions, a 4th-generation (4G) communication device, a Wi-Fi communication device, and a near field communication (NFC) device for “touch” communication with a Felica service. Such a smart terminal is used as a mobile communication tool that is always carried by a user for communications with family members and friends.
A smart terminal is also used to obtain sightseeing information. For example, information on sightseeing spots can be obtained from information sites on the Internet and via limited-area one-segment broadcasting or a wireless network provided in a local area.
Also, there exists a technology for obtaining information such as sightseeing information from an information providing apparatus on a network by using an on-vehicle device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2002-340571, No. 2004-110101, No. 2013-117604, and No. 2009-19976).
As described above, there are various ways to obtain information on sightseeing spots. Here, when a user tries to obtain information on sightseeing spots from information sites on the Internet by using a smart terminal, the user needs to search for the information using a search site. However, it is tiresome for a user to determine a sightseeing spot or a destination and download frequently-updated information on the sightseeing spot in advance. Also, for example, if the user visits the sightseeing spot without reconfirming the downloaded information, it may happen that a scheduled event has already ended. Further, when the destination is changed, the time and effort spent to obtain the information are wasted.
On the other hand, to obtain sightseeing information on an area via limited-area one-segment broadcasting by using a smart terminal, a user needs to visit the area. That is, the user cannot obtain the sightseeing information beforehand.
Car navigation apparatuses have become popular, and are installed in many private cars and taxis. Geographical location information provided by a car navigation apparatus is accurate and is useful when, for example, moving between sightseeing spots. Also, there exist car navigation apparatuses that can provide information on sightseeing spots corresponding to the current location (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2002-340571, No. 2004-110101, No. 2013-117604, and No. 2009-19976).
However, there are cases where it is difficult for a passenger other than the driver of a car to operate a car navigation apparatus. Particularly in a taxi, for safety reasons, a passenger is not allowed to operate a car navigation apparatus on behalf of the driver. On the other hand, it is difficult for the driver to understand the needs of a passenger and provide information matching the needs in real time while driving a car.
Also, there is a demand to view information obtained by a car navigation apparatus on one's favorite smart terminal. However, even if a function to transfer information from the car navigation apparatus to the smart terminal is available, it is bothersome to operate the smart terminal to communicate with the car navigation apparatus each time information is obtained, and the real-time nature of the information is also lost.